If only
by liveless-snow
Summary: Kalau saja Len tidak pernah ada, mungkin hidup akan lebih bahagia bagi Miku fans club, tapi benarkah hal itu? benarkah kita akan lebih bahagia jika orang itu tidak ada mostly from Luka Pov


========== If Only ==========

Another Perfect Miku x Cupu Len Fic.  
==== Warning! =====

My abal-abal Pic, Miss. Typo yang bertebaran dan eksis dimana-mana. Titik,koma,tanda seru dan tanda-tanda lainnya yang tidak beraturan, sangat tidak sesuai dengan EYD

Please give me review, terima saran dan lain-lain lastly happy reading.

Another Fic gaje from ane...

========== If Only ==========

Kalau saja Len itu tidak pernah ada didunia ini, Mungkin saja para Miku Fans saat ini tidak akan galau dipertemuan mingguan mereka ini.

Yap mereka ini adalah kumpulan para Fans HAtsune Miku yang merupakan adik dari _sensei_ terfavorit _diVoca-Gakuen_ yaitu Hatsune Mikuo.

Dan disisi lain lagi-lagi mereka dihadapkan dengan krisis mingguan. Karena lagi-lagi mereka tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan sosok Len Kagamine yang merusak pemandangan disekitar sang ketua osis itu.

Sudah menjadi kebencian bari para penggemar Miku, karena setiap ada Miku pasti ada Len yang akhirnya membuat Len Kagamine menjadi sosok paling dibenci disekolah ini.

Saat ini member-member utama para fans ini Luka Megurine,Kaito Shion,Gakupo Kamui,Oliver,Meiko Sakine dan Seeu .

" Ayolah kenapa kita mesti mengalami hal ini terus, Oliver dan Gakupo apa yang terjadi dengan misi "Menculik Len" nya? " ucap ketua grup itu sang gadis berambut pink MEgurine Luka.

" Maafkan KAmi Luka-_sama_! Rencana itu gagal total, karena entah bagaimana caranya Miku-sama berhasil menemukan Len yang kami sembunyikan. " Ujar Laki-laki berambut putih dengan perban dimatanya itu yang bernama Oliver

" dan semua orang yang disuruh menjaga Len, semuanya mengalami patah tulang akibat dihajar Miku-_sama_! Laporan selesai! " Lanjut Pria yang terkenal akan rambut panjangnya itu alias GAkupo Kamui

" Begitukah, lalu Kaito Bagaimana dengan rencana "menggoda Miku-_sama_" dan menjadikannya pacarmu? " ujar Luka, yap bagi grup ini Kaito Shion yang merupakan anak pemilik sekolah ini lebih cocok dengan cewek _perfect_ seperti Miku. Ditambah statusnya sebagai Wakil ketua osis membuat semua setuju kalau KAito dan Miku jauh lebih cocok dibandingkan cowok _Shota_ Len dengan Miku Hatsune.

" Gagal Total, ketika aku mengajak dia keCAfe dia malah mengatakan " Disini _Banana Parfait_nya murah sekali-kali ajak Len kesinilah.""

" Lalu ketika aku mengantarkannya membelikan aksesoris dia mengatakan " Len kalau makek Klip Kupu-kupu ini pasti lucu "" ujarnya melanjutkan

" Dan yang terakhir ketika aku mengantarkan dia membeli baju dia malah berkata "KAlau aku menyuruh Len ber_cosplay_ dengan baju ini kira-kira dia mau gak ya? " dan hari itu kami malah membeli baju _Magical Kitty Cosplay_ untuk Len " ujar Kaito menunduk

" GR….. SElanjutnya Meiko dan Seeu bagaimana rencana kalian menggoda Len Kagamine untuk menjauhkannya dari Miku " Ujar Luka dengan penuh harap pada duo terakhir

" Maafkan KAmi Luka_-sama, _kami gagal total, kami sangat tidak sangup melakukan hal itu dan kami mohon tolong jangan suruh kami melakukan hal itu lagi " JAwab mereka berdua dengan tampang berdosa

" Kenapa kalian bisa gagal? Memangnya sesusah itukah menggoda Len ? "

" Sangat susah Luka_-sama_! Dia itu seperti anak kecil! " Jawab cewek berambut coklat yang dikenal dengan sebutan __ di_Voca Gakuen_ aka Meiko

" Anak kecil? "

" Yap dia terlalu Polos, Jujur, dan juga terlalu baik! Aku menjadi merasa sangat berdosa pernah memikirkan rencana itu! " Ujar garis rambut berambut keemasan yang dikenal dengan nama Seeu

" Maksud kalian "

" Begini…. " dan flashback yang panjangpun dimulai

==== Flashback ====

Hari itu Seeu dan Meiko sedang Menunggu Len yang memang sering pulang cepat meninggalkan Miku menuju rumahya. Ketika orang yang ditunggu sudah datang merekapun

" Hei Len_-kun_! " Gadis berambut coklat itu menyapanya

" Ah Meiko_-senpai_ dan Seeu_-senpai_? Ada apa? ?" ucap Len sambil tersenyum menunjukan sisi _Shotanya_ pada dua orang senpainya itu

" Ah tidak, apa kau mau jalan-jalan bareng kami ? " Tanya Seeu

" AH, aku mau tapi Miku_-nee_ bilang untuk langsung pulang kerumah "

" Tidak papa, kami sudah memberi tahu Miku kalau kau akan pulang telat, jadi tidak apa-apa "

" Benarkah ? Kalau begitu Aku mau ikut! Tapi aku tidak punya uang banyak, jadi bisakah kita jalan-jalannya tidak jauh-jauh? "

" Tenang saja kami akan mentraktirmu jadi semuanya aman kok ! " JAwab Seeu yang disambut tatapan **"WHAT!"** oleh Meiko

" AH SERIUSAN MEIKO DAN SEEU _SENPAI_ ? " Ujar Len Girang

" Beneran ! " Jawab Seeu

" TERIMA KASIH BANYAK _SENPAI_! " Ujar Len yang langsung melompat dan memeluk kedua _senpai_nya itu, yang tentu saja membuat kedua senpainya itu blushing, karena Meskipun badan Len kecil ternyata pelukannya sangat kuat sehingga membuat mereka kehabisan nafas.

" BAiklah ayo kita jalan-jalan! " Ujar Len sambil Menggandeng tangan kedua _senpai_nya itu, yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa dijawab dengan Muka kedua _senpai_ yang makin memerah.

Ketika diMall

Terlihat Len sedang menikmati _**Banana-parfaitnya**_ dengan Lesu, karena kedua senpai didepannya hanya memesan air putih. Meskipun bertingkah seperti anak kecil hati Len sangatlah peka.

" _Senpai_….. "

" ADa apa Len ? " Ujar Meiko yang mencoba tersenyum pahit, karena uang jajannya minggu ini habis untuk menjajani bocah _shota_ didepannya

" Maaf, aku gak tau kalau uang _senpai_ gak banyak "

" Ah enggak papa kok, _Senpai_ memang udah kenyang "

" KRuuuuuuk….. " terdengar suara perut Meiko yang berdendang Ria akibat kelaparan

" Bagaimana kalau kita saling bagi saja ya? AKu gak suka banyak-banyak kok makanan manis " Ujar Len yang mencoba berbohong

" Eh? " tentu saja Meiko kaget, seorang Len Kagamine terkenal sebagai cowok penyuka manis dan pisang, karena itu ketika mendengar ini membuat hati Meiko terhentak, dibalik kata-kata orang yang sering menjelek-jelekan Len ternyata ada hati yang sangat putih dan bersih.

" … " Seeu yang ada disampingnya juga tersentuh hatinya ketika mendengar itu apalagi mendengar pengorbanan sendiri sangat terkenal, akibat pernah menangis karena ada yang mengambil susu pisangnya itu saat ini mau berbagi dengan orang-orang kelaparan didepannya.

" Seeu_-senpai_ juga dong, semakin banyak orang yang makan akan semakin enak tau " Senyum cowok kecil itu melelehkan hati kedua insan didepannya itu

" … " Meskipun begitu kedua senpai yang memiliki harga diri tinggi itu sama sekali tidak mau mengambil sendok dari bocah itu yang membuat Len menjadi kesal dan

" Oke Aan... " Len secara paksa menyodorkan sesendok Parfait itu kemulut Meiko.

" ….. " Meiko tetap pada pendiriannya

" Aan….. " Meskipun begitu sinar terang yang menyilaukan dari tubuh Len membuat Meiko akhirnya memakan _parfait_ itu

" Bagaimana rasanya _Senpai_ ? "

" Eeak ! " Ujar Meiko yang tersipu malu

" Selanjutnya Haik An…. " Ujar Len menyodorkan sesendok parfait langsung kemulut Seeu

" AN… " melihat Meiko yang kalah dengan tekanan dari Len membuat Seeu langsung memakan _parfait_ dari sendok Len, sayangnya karena terlambat beberapa tetes _parfait_ itu sempat menetes didaerah dada Seeu. Dan melihat itu Refleks Len langsung mengambil sapu tangan dari kantongnya dan langsung membersihkan dada Seeu

" KYAAA! PLAKKKKKKKK! _HENTAI_! " Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Len, sementara muka Seeu memerah, Len hanya bisa terbengong karena bingung apa yang menyebabkan Seeu Marah.

" Hei apa kau tidak apa-apa Len ? " Tanya Meiko yang iba karena melihat Len terjatuh dari kursinya

" Meiko_-senpai_ ? "

" Ada apa Len ? "

" AKu salah apa ? "

" Len masa kamu gak tau kalau bagian cewek yang itu, gak boleh dipegang ama cowok ? " Tanya Meiko tidak percaya, betapa _innoncent_nya Len.

" Memang kenapa ? " Pernyataan ini membuat Meiko dan Seeu terdiam.

" Hei Len apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya bayi itu dilahirkan ? " Tanya Seeu Yang kemarahannya sudah mereda dan justru khawatir akan kenormalan Len

" Tentu saja aku tahu ! itukan terjadi saat kedua orang yang saling mencintai! " Ujar Len semangat menjawabnya

" Mencintai saling ? " Jawab Meiko dan Seeu yang bersiap menutup mulut Len jika dia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang terlalu vulgar.

" Bayi lahir saat kedua orang yang saling mencintai mencapai puncak kebahagiannya bersama, lalu malaikat akan turun memberikan anak kepada keduanya ! aku benarkan ? " JAwab Len dengan Polosnya

" Len… " kedua gadis itu langsung menghela nafas.

" Ada apa _Senpa_i? "

" Maafkan kami berdua ya ! " Ujar mereka menunduk dan merasa berdosa

" Eh ? " Sementara Len hanya bisa bingung akan pernyataan mereka dan mereka melanjutkan kembali makan _parfait_ bersamanya.

Ketika makan bersama perlahan MEiko dan Seeu berhasil melihat sosok lain yang tidak pernah ditunjukan oleh Len dihari-hari biasanya dan merekapun sangat merasa bahagia bisa melihatnya

" Oh ya Meiko-_senpai_, ada bekas krim dipipimu " Ujar Len mengeluarkan sapu tangan baru dengan gambar pisang-pisang kecil yang lucu dan langsung saja mengelap pipi Meiko,

" Ah sudah bersih, ini untuk Meiko-senpai buat nanti ngelap-ngelap " Ujar Len menyodorkan sapu tangannya

" … " Melihat ini Seeu langsung mengoleskan beberapa krim _Parfait _kepipinya

" Len-kun, boleh aku pinjam sapu tanganmu ? " Ujar Seeu yang menunjuk kearah pipinya, dan Lenpun mengeluarkan sapu tangan lagi (?) Dan mengelap pipi Seeu. Tapi…..

" Hei Len? "Ujar Seeu bingung

" Ada apa _Senpai_? ?"

" Sebenarnya berapa banyak saputangan yang kau punya ? " Tanya Seeu yang KEPO, diikuti dengan Meiko yang juga penasaran

" ADa 5 buah "

" Sebanyak itu untuk apa ? " tanggap mereka berdua

" Ibuku selalu berkata, kalau aku harus menyiapkan banyak sapu tangan agar selalu siap untuk mengusap air mata gadis yang menangis ! "

" Tapi aku senang aku bisa menggunakannya selain untuk mengusap air mata gadis " Ujar Len tersenyum dengan manis meskipun Len jauh lebih pendek dari mereka berdua ternyata Len jauh lebih dewasa dari mereka.

" LEN! " kali ini sudah jelas kalau kedua gadis itu sudah jatuh hati pada Len.

==== After Eating Parfait ====

Setelah Makan _Parfait_ bersama merekapun berjalan-jalan sebentar disekitar Mall itu mereka bercanda ceria, sebuah pemandangan yang aneh jika hal ini dilihat oleh Miku-fans club member. Karena mereka semua tahu betapa dua gadis itu sangat membenci Miku jika dia dekat dengan Len. Tetapi saat ini kedua gadis itu justru sedang tertawa riang dan bermain bersama orang yang seharusnya mereka benci yaitu Len Kagamine.

Dan ketika mereka tertawa dan bercanda ditangga supermarket,kedua gadis itu memilih turun lewat tangga biar bisa lebih santai dan lebih lama bisa bersama-sama Len tentunya. Karena terlalu banyak tertawa dan tersenyum Seeu yang tidak melihat anak tangga secara tidak sengaja terpeleset dan jatuh.  
Melihat itu otomatis saja, Semua pengunjung disana langsung menertawakan Seeu, yang membuat gadis itu tertunduk malu. Tapi disela tawaan itu suara marah seorang cowok terdengar

" KALIAN BODOH YA! ADA ORANG YANG JATUH KENAPA JUSTRU DIKETAWAI! BUKANNYA DITOLONG! " Teriakan Len langsung mendiamkan seluruh orang-orang yang tertawa tadi, dan langsung membuat mereka jadi malu dan pergi dengan cepat.

" Apa kau tidak apa-apa Seeu_-senpai_ ? " ujar Len yang langsung melihat keadaan kaki Seeu

" TIdak papa kok Len " Kalau Seeu tidak tahu Kepolosan Len tentu saja dia bakal langsung meneriakinya tapi mengingat kejadian dicafe tadi dia hanya diam karena tahu kalau Len saat ini sangat mengkhawatirkannya

" Ah Seeu_-senpai_ ada Luka dikakimu! " Sambil dia mengeluarkan sebuah _**hansaplast**_ dari dalam tasnya.

" Len? Kenapa kau bisa punya barang seperti itu ? "

" Aku selalu siap akan hal-hal seperti ini, karena dulu ada satu gadis ceroboh yang sering luka akibat terlalu tomboy makanya aku selalu siap akan hal-hal seperti ini " Ujar Len sambil tersenyum

" Yap sudah selesai, maaf Seeu_-senpai_, gambarnya kelinci tapi kurasa gambarnya sangat cocok untuk gadis manis seperti anda " Ujar Len sambil malu-malu

" Ah, Terima Kasih Len " Saat Seeu lagi malu-malu, Sementara itu Meiko ditangga

" CIh Kenapa bukan gua aja yang jatuh sih! " gumam Meiko yang sedang berfikir untuk ikut-ikutan jatuh seperti Seeu, tapi menyadari badan Len yang kecil itu akan sulit untuk menjadi sandaran 2 gadis terluka. Meiko pun mengurungkan niatnya.

" Len aku agak susah berdiri bisakah kau membantuku " Ujar Seeu Malu-malu, belum sempat Len menjawab Meiko sudah duluan mengangkat dan menyandarkan Seeu dibahunya

" Hei Seeu jangan menyusahkan Len (LU pikir gua bakal biarin Lu grepe-grepe Len )" Ujar Meiko sambil memberikan tatapan dingin pada Seeu

" Terima Kasih MEiko (GUA gak minta bantuan lu Cewek jadi-jadian)" Ujar Seeu sambil memberi tatapan tidak kalah dingin pada MEiko

" Memangnya tidak apa-apa Meiko_-senpai_ ? " ini Len yang khawatir beneran akan keadaan Seeu dan Meiko

" Tentu saja! Begini-begini aku inikan juara 1 Judo tingkat Nasional! " Jawab Meiko dengan PDnya.

" BEgitukah, ngomong-ngomong sebelum pulang bolehkah aku meminta request ? " Tanya Len

" REQUEST APA! " Jawab Kedua _SENPAI_ itu, dengan sangat antusias

" Aku ingin Photo bareng senpai di_PhotoBox_, buat kenang-kenangan soalnya kitakan jarang-jarang bisa seperti ini " ujar Len Malu-malu

" …. " Mendengar itu tentu saja mereka langsung mengiyakan, dan hari itu diakhiri mereka berrtiga dengan photo bareng diphotobox.

" Terima kasih banyak Senpai!, aku akan melaminatingnya dan menjaganya baik-baik! " Ujar Len sebelum mereka berpisah.

==== Back To Present ====

" JAdi kalian malah justu jatuh hati pada cowok itu ? " Ujar Luka yang kecewa akan cerita kedua anak buahnya itu.

" Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu salah, soalnya bagiku Len itu keren terutama setelah dia menolongku ditangga. OMG LEN! " Ujar Seeu yang mulai _**berserk**_!

" Diam kau aku mendapatkan _**Indirect Kiss**_ pertama dari LEN! " Ujar Meiko yang tidak kalah _**berserk**_nya.

Membuat semua orang yang berada disana hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran 2 gadis yang jatuh cinta itu.

" GUa punya FOTO LEN PAS KECIL ! "

" GUA punya foto PAS LEN TIDUR! "

Melihat Itu Luka, hanya bisa menghela nafas, karena 2 orang yang sangat dia harapkan bisa menjauhkan Len dengan Miku, justru malah jatuh cinta pada Len.

" Kalau saja Len itu tidak pernah ada " hela Luka yang diikuti anggukan seluruh anggota utama _**MikuFansCLub**_ selain Meiko dan SEEU yang sedang bertengkar.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening

" JAdi kau ingin membuat Len itu tidak pernah ada ya ? " Sesosok pria berambut putih dengan tubuhnya yang seputih salju secara tiba-tiba, Muncul dihadapan mereka. Baju gothic hitamnya itu membuat laki-laki itu terlihat seperti wanita dari belakang, ditambah rambut ponytailnya itu membuat dia terlihat seperti seorang perempuan. Satu-satunya alasan dia dipanggil pria adalah karena suara yang keluar dari mulutnya tadi.

" Namaku Snow, aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. "

" Benarkah ? jadi kau bisa menghilangkan Len ? "

" Tentu saja, aku bisa membuat Len itu tidak pernah eksis dipikiran orang lain bahkan kakak kembarnya sendiri Rin Kagamine "

" WOW HEBAT! " Ujar Luka yang masih belum percaya.

" AKu tahu kalau kau tidak percaya, tapi aku adalah " ETERNAL ", aku akan membuktikannya tapi sebagai gantinya kalian ber6 tidak akan bisa melupakan keberadaan Len dan jangan menyalahkanku atas semua perubahan yang terjadi disekitar kalian "

" Lakukan saja kalau kau bisa " Ujar Luka yang mulai menghiraukan Snow, dan diikuti dengan anggukan dari teman-teman segengnya kecuali Seeu dan Meiko

" TIDAK JANGAN! JANGAN HILANGKAN LEN! "

" Maafkan aku tapi _deal_ sudah dibuat, dan sampai jumpa dipertemuan selanjutnya " Dan dengan sekejap orang bernama Snow itu menghilang seperti salju.

" Ah sudahlah jangan dihiraukan, gak mungkin ada orang bisa menghilangkan eksistensi seseorang seperti itu" ujar Luka yang masa bodo, sementara Seeu dan Meiko hanya bisa terdiam entah mengapa mereka berdua merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk akan hal ini.

========== If Only ==========

Hari ini merupakan hari-hari biasanya bagi Luka Megurine, dia seperti biasanya berangkat sekolah dan langsung menuju ruang Osis, meskipun begini-begini Luka adalah sekretaris OSis karena itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya mengecheck ruangan Osis seperti yang dilakukannya pagi ini,

" _Ohayou_ Miku ! " ujar Luka saat melihat ruangan Osis sudah terbuka, yap meskipun dia sudah pagi seorang Miku Hatsune sudah biasa untuk datang lebih pagi dari dirinya.

" Miku ? Miku itu siapa Luka-_senpai_ " Disana terlihat seorang Rui, adik dari Rei Kagane yang merupakan ketua basket disekolah itu

" Eh Rui memangnya apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " ketika dia menatap kearah Rui, dia sadar kalau Rui sedang duduk dikursinya

" Bukannya aku memang sudah biasa datang kesini tiap pagi ketua ? Apa ketua Lupa ? "

" Ketua ? siapa KETUA ? " jawab Luka bingung

" Loh Kan Luka-_Senpai _itu ketua OSis kita, kok bisa lupa sih memangnya Senpai semalam terjatuh ya ? "

" Bukan, bukannya Ketua Osis kita itu Miku Hatsune ya ? "

" Miku Hatsune ? setahu aku disekolah kita hanya ada seorang Mikuo Hatsune yang terkenal akan kedekatannya dengan Rin Kagamine itu kan ?

" EH ? Hei, hei Aku ingin bertanya apa kau tahu Len KAgamine ? "

" Len Kagamine itu siapa Lagi senpai ? ah Senpai ini pasti sedang bermimpi ya ? Lebih baik senpai istirahat dirumah saja dulu, kalau memang sakit meskipun ketua Osis _Senpai_ harus beristirahat. " ujar Gadis itu

" …. " Luka perlahan mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin.

" _**TEntu saja, aku bisa membuat Len itu tidak pernah eksis dipikiran orang lain bahkan kakak kembarnya sendiri Rin Kagamine "**_

" Tapi kenapa ? Kenapa Miku Juga hilang ? bukankah yang harus hilang hanya Len saja ? "ujar Luka yang bingung. Dengan cepat dia membaca buku-buku osis, madding dan juga apa-apa yang ada disekitarnya untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa saja yang berubah.

After School

Luka Megurine,Kaito Shion,Gakupo Kamui,Oliver,Meiko Sakine dan Seeu. Ke6 orang ini sedang mendiskusikan kejadian yang mengerikan yang sedang terjadi disekolah mereka atau hanya terjadi pada mereka

" Baiklah aku akan mendiskusikan hal ini, pada kalian dan juga aku akan menjelaskan perubahan apa saja yang terjadi disekolahan ini dengarkan baik-baik! " UJar Luka memulai rapatnya

Ketua osis bukanlah Miku Hatsune tapi Luka Megurine

Wakil Ketua Osis tetap Kaito SHion

Sekretaris berganti dari Luka menjadi Rui Kagane

Bendahara tetap Seeu

Keamanan Oliver

Tidak ada yang namanya Miku Hatsune dan Len Kagamine disekolah ini

" Ini adalah apa yang terjadi saat ini, tapi sepertinya apa yang orang kemarin katakan menjadi kenyataan, tidak ada 1pun yang mengenal Len tetapi aku belum bertanya pada Rin "

" Begitukah, kami juga takut untuk mendengarnya makanya kami belum ada yang bertanya pada baik RIn maupun Mikuo. "

" Begitukah kalau begitu kalian tenang saja, aku sudah bersiap untuk menanyakannya pada Rin dan Mikuo sepulang sekolah, pokoknya ini saja rapat kita untuk hari ini dan juga untuk Seeu dan Meiko aku minta maaf aku sama sekali tidak menyangka hal ini benaran terjadi "

" ….. " Tidak ada jawaban dari kedua insan tersebut, tentu saja cinta mereka yang baru tumbuh tiba-tiba saja dihilangkan secara paksa ditambah mereka berdua dipaksa tahu kalau sosok Len Kagamine dihilangkan, mungkin kalau ingatan mereka dihapuskan kondisi mereka saat ini tidak akan separah ini.

" Seeu, Meiko " Kaito,Oliver,serta Gakupo hanya bisa terdiam melihat kondisi teman mereka saat ini

" Kita semua akan melakukan apa saja untuk mengembalikan mereka ber2 " ujar Luka meyakinkan mereka ber2.

Keadaan sekolah saat ini ceria seperti biasanya kecuali untuk 6 orang yang masih memiliki ingatan akan Miku Hatsune dan Len Kagamine. Dan saat ini sepulang sekolah Luka Megurine langsung menuju kediaman Hatsune tempat Rin dan Mikuo tinggal, Rin dan Mikuo sudah hidup bersama semenjak kejadian yang mengambil nyawa kedua orang tua mereka, sedangkan diingatan Luka seharusnya Rin,Len dan Miku serta Mikuolah yang tinggal bersama.

Saat ini Luka sudah berada diruang tamu bersama Rin, dan saat ini dia sedang duduk dikursi tamu rumah itu

" Jadi ada apa ini sampai-sampai ketua Osis datang disela-sela kesibukannya ? "

" AH itu aku memiliki beberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan soal kau dan Mikuo "

" Oh Gosip yang aku pacaran ama Mikuo-_nii_, memang kami tidak bisa menyalahkan kalau kamu curiga tapi tenang saja aku dan Mikuo-nii sudah berjanji akan mulai pacaran kalau aku sudah lulus SMA "

" Ah bukan hal itu aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya beberapa hal " Ujar gadis itu ragu-ragu

" Memangnya hal apa yang ingin kau tanyakan selain hal itu ? "

" Ini tentang Len Kagamine " Ujar Luka dengan ragu-ragu sambil melihat kearah Rin untuk mengetahui Reaksinya

" Len Kagamine ? Apa dia itu saudaraku ? Kok marganya sama ya ? " Ujar Rin bingung

" ….. "

" Memangnya kau tahu nama itu dari siapa, aku baru pertama kali ini mendengar nama orang itu ? " Ujar Rin yang masih dipenuhi tanda Tanya

" … " Luka menjadi terdiam, mendengarnya dengan ini sudah meyakinkan dia kalau sosok Len Kagamine selain oleh 5 orang selain dirinya tadi. Sudah benar-benar terhapus

" Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin membuat cerpen dengan nama itu tapi aku takut kalau-kalau nanti ada saudara anda yang tersinggung "

" Ah sudahlah tenang saja, kalau Cuma cerpen jangankan nama orang yang tidak kukenal itu, kau boleh kok memakai namaku " Jawab Rin Bahagia

" Oh ya satu Lagi, aku ingin bertanya pada anda "

" Ehm ? " jawab Rin dengan serius

" Apa kau tahu seorang dengan Nama Hatsune Miku ? "

" EH! " kali ini tidak seperti tadi, Muka Rin berubah menjadi serius dan dia meandang Miku dengan aneh, dan disela-sela saling tatap menatap itu,

" Hem? ? ada apa RIn? Kok keliatannya serius banget ? " Mikuo yang sudah selesai mandi langsung masuk keruang tamu itu

" Oh Ada ketua osis, pasti nanyain soal hubungan aku ama Rin ya? tapi tenang saja aku dan Rin sudah berjanji akan mulai pacaran kalau Rin sudah lulus SMA " Ujar Mikuo dengan tampang meyakinkan

" Bukan itu Mikuo-_Nii_ dia bertanya soal Miku Hatsune " Jawab Rin serius

" Miku Hatsune? " Ujar Mikuo yang menjadi serius begitu mendengar nama itu

" Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia mengganggumu dan darimana kau tahu nama itu ? "

" Well dia tidak menggangguku, hanya beberapa hari ini aku hanya ingin membuat cerpen berdasarkan hubungan kalian berdua karena itu aku ingin bertanya soal Len Kagamine dan Hatsune Miku yang ingin kujadikan tokoh utama " Ujar Luka mencoba mencairkan suasana

" Well aku tidak tahu soal Len Kagamine tapi Hatsune Miku itu benar-benar ada, dia adalah adikku tapi dia sudah meninggal sekitar 11 tahun lalu "

" Eh? ? "

" Yap dia meninggal tidak lama setelah kejadian yang mengambil nyawa kedua orang tua kami "

" Eh? "

" Karena itu aku heran kenapa kau bisa mengenal Miku Hatsune, tapi kurasa itu hanya kebetulan saja ya ? Kukira kau tahu beneran tentang dia! " ujar Mikuo sambil tertawa garing untuk menyairkan suasana

" Miku Hatsune sudah mati ? " pernyataan itu membuat Luka terhentak, didunia ini Len Kagamine tidak pernah ada dan Miku Hatsune sendiri didunia ini sudah meninggal,

apa sebenarnya hubungan ketidak beradaan Len dan Kematian Miku Hatsune memenuhi otak Luka selama dia pulang kerumah.

" Apa yang terjadi, kenapa karena Len tidak ada Miku meninggal ? " ujar Luka bergumam sendiri

" Bukankah itu simple, Itu karena eksistensi Len diperlukan bagi kehidupan Miku, dengan menghilangnya Len maka Kehidupan Miku berakhir, jadi bagaimana dunia tanpa Len ini Luka_-sama_? "

" KAU! SNOW! "

=== TBC===

Preview

" Mikuo_-nii_ apapun yang terjadi padaku, kumohon biarkan aku tetap bersama Miku "

" Aku yang membunuh orang tuamu maka kau harus benci padaku! "

" AKu akan membunuhmu! "

" Tidak semua cerita cinta mulai dengan cerita yang bahagia "

" Len! BERTAHANLAH KUMOHON BERNAFASLAH "

" AKU MEMBENCIMU AKU AKAN MENGEJARMU SAMPAI KAU MATI "

" KALAU AKU TIDAK ADA DISISINYA DIA AKAN MATI " 

Saya Mohon Reviewnya kakak-kakak keren, dan please don't Flame me! Ane takut diFlame soalnya hati ane lemah.  
Mungkin banyak yang nganggep Review itu gak penting tapi percayalah 1 review dari anda akan memberikan kebahagian yang sangat besar buat saya. Sekian dan see you kapan-kapan


End file.
